


Little runaway

by RKatC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, 中文原創同人小說, 全文完結, 搖滾樂團梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKatC/pseuds/RKatC
Summary: 主唱和他吉他手的感情二三事，團員大亂鬥，以及那張爛沙發。James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes回來了。事情他媽的才不奇怪，那傢伙離開的時候沒經過Steve同意，回來當然也不需要Steve的批准。他們共用同一支麥克風，現場有幾十個人看到主唱在調戲他的吉他手。操，他怎麼敢。「嘿，寶貝，他們應該知道我他媽現在就想在台上幹你嗎？」我的好男孩，Steve用口型對Bucky說道。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ☞篇名取自樂團Bon Jovi的Runaway。  
> ☞如果你對搖滾、美國流行樂壇和樂團生態有一咪咪的了解，會比較容易想像本文的氣氛，但如果都沒興趣也完全不影響閱讀。  
> ☞為了閱讀效果，文中會用粗體、斜體和下斜線區分必要的字詞。  
> ☞之後各章需要提醒的地方會另外再補充。

※

 

Sam希望他們能換張沙發，拜託。

Bucky正懶洋洋得躺在沙發上抽菸，那張該死的沙發跟了他們很久，見證四首告示牌冠軍單曲(Billboard Hot 100)的誕生，即使縫線早已蹦開，裡面的泡棉裸露，到處是被菸頭星火燒焦的小孔洞，深藍色的老舊布面又髒又臭，還沾有某些乾涸的詭異白色痕跡，但依然是全美流行搖滾史(Pop rock)上最有價值的報廢物。Steve才不打算扔掉它，它的主人其實是Bucky這件事情大概在七十年後才會真相大白。 

如果到時候他們都還活著，樂團也沒解散，Steve考慮說出來。 

即使如此，團員們對那些辨識度極高的白色痕跡頗有心得，Clint私下和Sam討論過，「重點是味道。」他說。Sam翻了一個白眼，「真天才啊你，我也有鼻子，問題在於到底是誰？誰會在我們樂團的練習室幹這種事情？」 

答案呼之欲出，因為Bucky像個GQ雜誌的壞壞男模躺在那裡，慵懶得展示肌肉線條，他穿著德國老牌金屬樂團Scorpions的紀念T恤，黑色的布料上有隻毒辣的蠍子棲息在他胸口，領口裸露的脖子則戴著二戰風格的美軍狗牌項鍊，下半身搭配同樣是黑色的緊身牛仔褲，腳上磨損多時的短靴橫在扶手外面。不是每個搖滾樂手都像他穿得這麼有品味，他們的吉他手不但天賦爆表，還是個不知死活、他媽的性感混蛋。 

Bucky帶繭的手指夾著菸，上唇的唇緣紅腫，嘴角有些奇怪的傷口，經驗告訴Clint那是人類造成的，看上去像昨晚激情大戰後的戰利品。「我認識一個女孩，Dolores，隨便啦，我喜歡叫她Dot，她有一對要命的大胸部、紅髮，講話的口音很迷人，我喜歡她。」Bucky邊抽菸邊發出吃痛的嘶嘶聲，眼角餘光在室內掃了一圈。 

好吧！他看的絕對是Steve，Sam不會懷疑這點。 

身為樂團的主唱和吉他手，這兩個人是鄰居，從小就認識，一起共同創立S.H.I.E.L.D.樂團。十六歲的他們離開家裡，窮的擠在只有一張單人床的廉價公寓生活，然後招募團員、創作歌曲、尋求發片機會，四年後憑著單曲「 ** _I can do this all day_** 」在全美爆紅，這些勵志故事Sam聽得都會背了。但記者只說對一半，他們確實是最好的朋友，僅只於發行第三張專輯「 ** _Brooklyn_** 」之前。

事實上「 ** _Brooklyn_** 」也是他們出道以來賣最好的專輯。

Sam在其中擔任鼓手，對外宣稱是S.H.I.E.L.D.的元老級團員，他堅持只有前3號團員才享有元老稱號，就算他和貝斯手Clint的入團時間差了不到半個月，後者就變成倒楣的4號團員。 

總之，那些破事，簡化為團員不合，已經到了Sam和Clint連腳趾頭也懶得理的地步，唱片公司高層為了銷售量不得不向大眾市場靠攏的決定，讓Steve和Bucky近年來的關係嚴重惡化，他們對樂團的創作精神和走向出現巨大分歧，就像面臨婚姻危機裡那套兩人之間不可調和的矛盾。Bucky身為吉他手不願輕易妥協，而背負主唱盛名的Steve受到唱片公司和來自各方的壓力，不得不作出讓步。

一開始是吵架，每首曲子的每個音符和音節，每句歌詞裡的每個字母都像欠他們似的，戰火甚至延燒到其他無關緊要的小事，披薩要不要加雙倍起士或誰他媽故意點了夏威夷口味都能讓他們吵到快掀掉練習室的屋頂。「看看那該死的鳳梨！」Bucky在上禮拜咬牙切齒的大吼。「或者你吃點熱帶水果也不錯。」Steve冷冷的回答他。Sam知道是Clint幹得好事，Clint偷走了最後一塊美式臘腸披薩，但Steve表現得像故意要激怒Bucky，Bucky在此之前的練習，被他們的主唱挑剔好幾次推弦不夠完美。

壓力持續累積，他們遲遲無法取得共識，新的歌曲生不出來，S.H.I.E.L.D.的第四張專輯面臨難產，而Bucky此時宣布他認識了一個女孩──就在剛剛。

Sam的意思是一個女孩耶，他吞吞口水，轉頭盯著Steve的臉，然後發現Clint和他在做一樣的蠢事。

「所以呢？」Steve停下腳步站在門口等待Bucky的下一句話。

「我他媽受夠你了，我要離開S.H.I.E.L.D.」Bucky換成坐姿，脖子上的狗牌項鍊隨著他的動作發出叮鈴噹啷的聲音，濃濁的白色煙霧從他的雙唇和鼻子噴出。要命的是他的姿勢太猖狂，雙腿大張，緊身牛仔褲快被他撐爆。

Steve瞇起雙眼，挑起一邊的眉毛。

「什麼？你要離團？」Sam的下巴幾乎合不上，在慌亂中發出一個標準黑人的假音。主唱你聽聽你的吉他手在說什麼要離開的鬼話，他轉動著眼珠在Steve和Bucky之間來來回回。

「為了女人？」Clint跟著拉高聲音，誇張派的演繹手法，「我的天，你把人家肚子搞大，要結婚了嗎？」他就差沒尖叫，Bucky朝他豎起一根華麗的中指。「就是這樣，兄弟們，我很抱歉。」Bucky站起來，Steve的眼神緊緊盯著他，「走開，Steve」他頭也不抬，把菸直接塞在Steve手上，那通常是叫Steve幫他捻熄菸並處理菸蒂的意思。外人大概會覺得Bucky在刁難或使喚Steve，而Steve的表情明顯不是那樣。

「真他媽的詭異，他們不吵架了？我才剛開始習慣呢。」Clint用氣音向Sam表示。

「這就沒事了？難道我們不需要另外一個吉他手了？」Sam感到無奈。

Steve既沒有開口挽留Bucky，也沒有問為什麼，他抽了Bucky留下的菸，把菸銜在食指和中指的中間，更靠近第一個指節，而不是手指的底部。Clint莫名其妙注意到這種抽菸姿勢來自Bucky，在他的記憶裡Steve原本不抽菸。哇噢！這種小說式的沉默無聲是怎麼回事。

Bucky從那天起再也沒出現在練習室。

 

※

 

反正他們還能怎樣，S.H.I.E.L.D.失去創團吉他手，但發行新專輯的計畫不容拖延，唱片公司火速找來新的第二任吉他手遞補，兩個月後報到，第一次的團練就槓上Steve。

「我不是James Barnes那種人，什麼承襲八零年代的搖滾，開玩笑，你不能指望我彈那些大家不喜歡的過氣東西，他離開了，Rogers，這就是為什麼我來S.H.I.E.L.D.的原因，唱片公司希望我們的專輯大賣！」聽聽這傢伙把自己說得像是樂團的救世主，彌賽亞在哪裡？Clint忍不住幸災樂禍得想，而且任何扯到前任吉他手的負面言論都不會讓他們的主唱開心。

果然。

「Bucky是哪種人我最清楚，S.H.I.E.L.D.是他的一部分，就在這裡，他想來就來想走就走。」Steve擺出討人厭卻非常有用的主唱機掰姿態，當事人沒意識到，但Clint覺得他超會。「相信我，我沒有指望你。」他一臉過份誠懇地說：「還有，請把你的腳給我從該死的沙發上移開，我的意思是，現在。」

Sam甚至不記得第二任吉他手帶有東歐特色的姓氏，他們根本沒人記得他的名字。Natasha在電話裡的笑聲很驚悚，「哇！這真是棒極了！你是說他踩了練習室的沙發而慘遭Steve退團？要知道Steve可寶貝那張爛沙發了，看來『 _一百種吉他手和主唱不合的原因_ 』要改寫囉！」天曉得為什麼她也不留Bucky。Sam突然想起他剛入團的時候，Bucky抱著吉他躺在那張爛沙發上向他抱怨：老兄，你那麼有本事就不能早點加入嗎？而他回敬Bucky一句：我恨你。

神奇的是Clint當時僅用一杯摩卡星冰樂就贏得Bucky的好感，誰能拒絕滿滿的咖啡因+鮮奶油+糖漿+巧克力碎片呢。Bucky咬著吸管口齒不清得說：那可不一定，Steve就不喝這種娘娘的玩意兒，親愛的，一杯換一首歌，你簡直賺翻了。

一旁的Steve聳聳肩，Bucky說了算，他說。

這樣一想很合理，離團也是Bucky說了算。

即使Sam真的開始想念他們才華洋溢的吉他手了。

 

※

 

在沒有Bucky的狀況下，S.H.I.E.L.D.依然跌跌撞撞發行第四張專輯「 ** _You did that when you signed_** 」，老天，他們一共換了三個吉他手。當Steve那種想要掌控一切的老毛病發作，Sam和Clint真心佩服Bucky以前是多麼了不起，說真的他們兩個到底是誰搞定誰的？考量到他們的主唱更會說教，Sam的答案和Clint完全相反。

第四張專輯衝上告示牌第五名，成績不算壞，然而權威音樂雜誌點出搖滾圈迎來重新洗牌的局面，當代搖滾巨擘S.H.I.E.L.D.正走下神壇，失去主力吉他手的他們缺乏創意火花，新專輯就像端出一盤口感平平的微波食品，不好吃也不難吃，如此而已。

另一支重金屬樂團Hydra正以世人沒見過的面貌震驚全美，出道多年的他們突然翻紅，以最新單曲「 ** _Hail Hydra_** 」佔據首位長達8週，整首歌的風格強烈，節奏像敲在心臟上，吉他音色大量失真，低音厚重飽滿，旋律密得讓人窒息，中間一段53秒的吉他SOLO被譽為經典，宛如來自地獄深處的黑色火焰，既冷酷又激情。媒體形容這段獨奏把這首歌推往頂峰，成就被歌迷津津樂道的傳奇。

「很好，怎麼可能只有我不知道Bucky跳槽去Hydra了？」Clint氣呼呼得質問。

「別問我。」Sam舉起另一隻手作勢投降。

Natasha在上個月的聚餐才承認Bucky離開S.H.I.E.L.D.後，仍把個人經紀約簽給她，她還是Bucky和S.H.I.E.L.D.的經紀人。「我不覺得提前告訴你們會比較好，你們總會發現。」她抿抿嘴唇，新上市的限量罌粟色口紅很適合她。「Hydra一直沒有代表作，他們的主唱Brock Rumlow很欣賞Bucky，讓Bucky換個環境也不算壞事。這不是任何人的錯，音樂本質與商業取捨一直是兩難的選擇。」

他們明白Natasha的意思，新專輯飽受音樂人的批評，聽起來不像真正的S.H.I.E.L.D.，但死忠歌迷的支持讓他們賺進大把版稅，舉行演唱會勢在必行。

大家把視線投向Steve，如果Bucky還在會怎樣？他們永遠不會知道答案。Steve在這一刻像個二戰老兵，傷痕累累且不受諒解，他為S.H.I.E.L.D.打了很多場戰，更失去重要的戰友，如今不管輸贏如何，他只想結束這一切，而Sam稱這些為糟糕的倦怠期。

 

(TBC)

#


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一段會交叉描寫較早之前與現在的時間線，會用『』和「」分別代表對話，並借用引用的功能作為過去回憶片段的擴寫，從格式上來講應該蠻好判斷哪些是回憶哪些是現在，如果有看不懂的地方再留言問我囉~
> 
> 另外就是有聖水暗示，兩隻玩很大，好孩子不要問聖水是什麼這樣，乖乖(ˋ▽ˊ)/~~~

 

※

 

那的確是倦怠期，他們每個人都同意。在結束全美巡迴演唱會之後，Steve有半年寫不出歌，另外一個半年他窩在那張爛沙發上醉生夢死，任憑自己發霉長草。

唯二的好消息是目前的吉他手(也許是第六或第七任)還存活著，而Clint找來新的鍵盤手Scott期待為樂團加入不一樣的元素。

Scott有些煩人，Sam說得是他的嘴，他的笑話不總是好笑，卻率先集滿世人對搖滾樂手的印象標籤：離婚、前妻、可愛的女兒、付不出的贍養費，還有一個正在同居的女友。拜託，Clint才不想知道他的女兒叫Cassie，女友叫Hope。像Steve這種被票選為全美夢中情人的知名樂團主唱沒搞出花邊新聞才是奇怪，Clint敢打賭根據Steve的健美肌肉比例，他的老二有球棒那麼驚人，試著爬上他的床看看吧，觀光一下也好啊。Steve甚至還是純正的天生的金髮呢，除了剛出道被偷拍和女模特兒Peggy Carter約會，他的感情世界堪稱倒數第二的處男，簡直令人難以置信。 

相比之下，他們的前吉他手像是終於離開媽媽的叛逆孩子，不但留起長髮，還跑去紋身，八卦媒體直指解放形象的他睡遍女歌迷，並引述不具名的談話來源說他在床上很狂野。但這個男人仍然是他、媽、的Bucky Barnes，吉他雜誌把他選入十大吉他英雄完全是他應得的榮耀。

Hydra的聲勢扶搖直上，S.H.I.E.L.D.和唱片公司的合約剩下最後一張，兩個樂團在以已故搖滾歌手Howard Stark命名的音樂頒獎典禮上相逢。Sam試著不去在意哪團拿到的獎項比較多，尤其是最佳樂團和最佳專輯這些具有指標性意義的獎項。

「但你知道我們演唱會的票房最好吧！」Clint的表情嚴肅。

「哥們，我有跟你們說我買了Hydra的專輯嗎？」Scott插嘴加入。

「Steve也買了。」Sam歪歪頭，Clint接著說：「我們都買了，你肯定最晚才入手。」

典禮之後的交誼酒會，Steve整個晚上心神不寧，合身的訂製西裝和領結讓他無法好好呼吸。他喝了酒，主要是威士忌和團員們塞給他的奇怪調酒，Scott很吵，再加上Clint更讓他頭痛，遠離那些傢伙有助他的身體健康，否則他怎麼會在吧台的角落被Brock Rumlow逮到呢。

Brock端著酒杯靠過來，Hydra的主唱決定省去麻煩的自我介紹和開場白，「嘿！你看了他最近拍的雜誌照嗎？我是說your pal, your buddy, your BUCKY裸上半身的那張？他左臂的紋身是我帶他去紋的！」他仰頭把剩餘的酒全喝完，喉結快速滾動著，「在我朋友的店，他當時痛得快哭了！那副樣子，你懂得，他的眼睛很大，總是濕濕的──」

喔喔喔，他哭出來的濕潤的眼睛。Brock的話成功引起Steve的注意力。

「他三歲的時候在我家跌倒，哭到鼻涕流到下巴。六歲的時候因為蛀牙哭更慘。十歲的時候，支持的棒球隊在季後賽首輪出局，他在電視機前氣到哭。沒錯，他就是我見過最愛哭的愛哭鬼。」Steve揉揉額角，「抱歉，聽起來你就是在針對我，如果你還有更好的辦法？」

Brock的喉嚨卡在半空中，啥個字也說不出來。

然後那個愛哭鬼終於看到他的前後任主唱在互噴垃圾話，如果兩個主唱在問候彼此父母未免太客套了，Steve的媽媽至今還住在布魯克林，而Brock的家人遠在義大利呢。

他穿越整個會場來找他們，又不是退團就不能和昔日團員碰面，Bucky可不想把場面搞得像葬禮般肅穆。Brock的臉色很難看，瘦削的臉頰抽動著，Steve是第N+1號的面無表情。全世界只有Bucky會無聊到替Steve的面無表情做編號，關鍵在於眉毛的微妙弧度變化。

「你他媽是怎麼回事？別煩他，我們說好的。」Bucky推了Brock一把。

「去你的。」Brock明顯在生氣，掉頭就走。

而Steve這才要開始生氣，「我們需要談談。」他說。

「我們需要談談」會被寫作We need to talk，很神奇的一句話，Bucky恨所有以此開頭的談話，Steve那張正經的臉一定要配上這句話的話，他寧願去吃夏威夷披薩上的罐頭鳳梨。他、討、厭、罐、頭、鳳、梨，遺憾的是酒會現場唯一找得到罐頭鳳梨的地方在熱帶調酒杯緣上的裝飾物，如果還想要一頂小紙傘就更棒了，但調酒師也可能是用真正的鳳梨。

狗屎，Bucky不知道他們還有什麼好談的，「也許你可以打電話給我。」

「反正你又不會接。」這點Steve倒是說對了，他善盡體型的身材優勢，用背擋住大部分人──主要是Brock的視線，低聲對Bucky說道：「要是我們待會離開這裡，我不會問你第二次。所以，Brock Rumlow是你的新男友嗎？」

「該死的，不是，我就知道有很多人想揍他。」Bucky連翻白眼都懶了，「你確定我們要談Brock？就不能談點有意義的內容？」

「像是什麼？比如有人威脅Nat說出我每天的三餐菜單和今天到底要不要來參加頒獎典禮？」

「可惡，她還不是跟你說了我的行程，根本不能相信俄羅斯的女人。」這個可惡的雙面間諜，Bucky扁扁嘴，「你煩不煩，我不想談了。」

「真沒耐心，可是沒關係，因為你就是混球。」當初要求在S.H.I.E.L.D.值得紀念的首張專輯「 ** _A Punk and a Jerk_** 」收錄原本被剔除的單曲「 ** _Till the end of the Line_** 」的人是Steve，製作人有一百個不喜歡那首歌的理由，而Steve只需要其中一個就能堅持下去。他的語氣帶著小小的從容與自信，「你要知道你離開的時候講那麼多屁話，我一個都沒答應你。」他居然用那種要人命的，好聽的低沉嗓音重覆一次，「Buck，我從來沒答應你。」

噢，Bucky慢半拍的在想：那個幸運的混球是誰？他詛咒自己去死，真的，他就是天殺的後悔了。

還有，Steve說得真他媽對，他們要離開這裡。

 

※

 

想要偷溜出酒會不被發現很簡單，兩個身高超過六呎的男人同時摔進計程車則很難，後座對他們來說太狹窄了。墨西哥裔的司機頻頻轉頭關注Steve，顯然Steve的動作很可疑，Bucky懷疑黑夜裡到底能看到多少，「這傢伙醉了，我保證他不會吐在你車上。」他往椅背重重一靠。

「很痛！」Steve發出悶哼。

「你這不是清醒了嗎？」Bucky故意說得超~級~大~聲。

車子拐進最後一個街角，Steve踹開車門，Bucky急著先下車，他們跌出計程車外，然後一隻穿著黑色西裝的手夾著紙鈔伸進車窗裡付錢。「嘿，一切都還好嗎？」老墨司機操著一口西班牙腔的英文大喊，在他眼裡這兩個男人糾纏在一起的樣子像是在打架，一個人揪著另外一個人的領口不放，領帶歪七扭八。嗯，襯衫的扣子也飛了幾顆，深夜裡的街頭酒醉劇場有一百萬種可能，他隨時要報警。

「喔，我想他看到全部了。」Bucky在扭打的間隙靠在對方的肩膀上偷笑。

Steve回頭從口袋掏出另一張鈔票，老墨司機得到額外的小費，飛也似的駛離現場。

「他真的知道我們是誰嗎？主唱先生，搞不好他都聽鄉村音樂或拉丁民謠呢？」爛問題，前一題根本不重要，再說哪個老墨不聽拉丁美臀天后的流行歌，Steve只想打發那個司機趕快離開。他假裝沒聽到，繼續用力扯著Bucky的手臂往前走，Bucky又沒打算逃走的意思，他往下掠過他的手腕，最後緊緊握住了手指。 

他們踉蹌得走下昏暗的樓梯，多半是Steve的腳步在不穩，Bucky自認他比Steve清醒。這是棟三層樓附帶地下室和閣樓的喬治亞式老舊公寓，租金低廉，尚不足以用漂亮形容它，但它完美對稱的門窗數量是種藝術，而且裡面足夠溫暖舒適，最重要的是這個地方對他們而言再熟悉不過。 

大概是因為從第一次發生就不在樓上的臥室，他們極有默契知道要去地下室，在途中絆倒兩隻樂譜架和踢飛垃圾桶。

「別弄倒麥克風和音箱，很貴，Nat會殺了我。」

「我以為你才是想殺我的那個。」Bucky舔舔嘴唇，他躺在沙發上，旁邊落地燈的微弱光源足以讓Steve看清他的表情。外面的燈罩是廉價的聚丙烯塑料，他們當時一起去IKEA買的，意外得耐用。「誰說的？」Steve凶狠得問他。Bucky眨眨眼睛，一個粗糙的指腹滑過，撥開他臉頰上的頭髮，那是Steve的手。

Steve的手指修長，掌心寬大，Bucky從小就覺得他的手更像典型的畫家。周遭的一切慢慢沉澱，剩下心臟跳動和呼吸的聲音。他的拇指滑過Bucky的顴骨、耳朵，停在頸後不停溫柔得撫摸。他在凝視Bucky。這些是迷人的習慣，當Steve準備接吻，他有一套Bucky所熟悉的方式，從十六歲那年開始就沒變過。

「我很抱歉。」Bucky忍不住說道，

「該死的，別對我說抱歉，你永遠不需要向我道歉。」Steve的吻幾乎撞在Bucky唇上。Bucky說要離團的前一個晚上，他也是這麼不知所措，恨不得在對方身上弄出更多痕跡。他把手伸進Bucky的襯衫裡，並不意外摸到那條熟悉的狗牌項鍊，Bucky當然會戴著它了。

「操，你不知道你穿西裝馬甲有多辣！」Bucky胸前的乳尖在他的搓捻下突起。

「可是你還是把它脫掉了！混蛋，我警告你這是借來的。」Bucky發出夾雜嘆息和低笑的呻吟，「有人從剛剛在計程車上就一直騷擾我！」

「真榮幸，那個人一定是我。」Steve解開Bucky褲子上的皮帶。他整個晚上都在期待這一刻。不，不只是這樣，已經好幾個月，整整一年了，從他知道Bucky也要參加頒獎典禮和晚會起，他想見Bucky想見得發瘋。

Bucky被內褲包裹的性器已經勃起，他用力把西裝褲踢走，這張沙發真的不大，他熟練地屈起膝蓋找到適合的位置。老實說Steve不想分心去找潤滑劑，那冰涼黏稠的玩意兒可能遠在浴室，還可能已經過期變質，他忙著扒光Bucky身上的衣物，接著注意到佈滿Bucky左手臂的紋身，銀色的金屬鱗片甚至覆蓋到手背的指尖，隨著主人的肌肉伸展，逼真得像是能發出機械校準的聲音。

「我知道，這很酷。」Bucky代替Steve說道。

「……痛嗎？」Steve低頭親吻Bucky紋身和肩膀的交接處，Bucky用弓起背回覆他。他繼續舔著Bucky的耳垂和脖子，喉結要輕些，鎖骨內側的反應會更大，當然，右邊乳頭附近的肌膚是最適合留下吻痕的──Bucky的秘密性感帶，Steve用牙齒小小撕咬著那裡。

「喔，操，Steve，好的，好的。」Bucky喘著氣，Steve的吻來得既多且密，那傢伙最浪漫的一面展現在用無數的吻淹死他，而愛撫他老二的方式卻顯得相對粗暴，Bucky的老二比Bucky本人誠實多了，他按住Steve的手，「別，別讓我先射，我不想要這樣。」

Steve的眼神在問你確定嗎，他本來想用Bucky的精液充當潤滑，不過舌頭也不錯，只是要花比較多時間，「轉過去，我要舔開你。」

但Bucky被情慾暈染的發紅眼角瞪向Steve，他才不要聽Steve的，「明明我的方法更好。」他牽起Steve的手放進嘴巴，像個該死的惡魔舔起Steve的手指，一根又一根，他在舔濕Steve的手指，弄出那種津津有味的聲音，然後Steve會用這些手指打開他。

「操你的，你贏了！」Steve怎麼可能拒絕這樣的Bucky，他把被舔濕的手插入Bucky後方的小洞，沒有潤滑劑的幫助進入得很勉強，但Bucky不想先射是有原因的，Steve驚喜得發現他想要Bucky就如同Bucky想要他一樣的強烈。Bucky很快進入狀態，那個緊窒的穴口正在放鬆，被撐開的皺褶柔軟而有彈性，正準備容納比三根手指還多還粗壯的傢伙，Steve能輕易搔刮出透明的腸液，引起柔嫩的肉壁陣陣收縮。

「你今天特別敏感！」Steve似笑非笑的盯著Bucky的臉，這完全不關Brock的事，輪不到除了Steve以外的任何人評論Bucky的眼睛──很大，總是溼漉漉的，尤其是做愛的時候。Steve找到套子戴上，稍微抬起Bucky的臀部，那個小洞顫抖著向他發出邀請，其實再擴張更久會比較好，但Bucky自己已經把雙腿環在他腰上，他才整根沒入Bucky體內，狠狠頂在那個最有感覺的位置，Bucky就射了。

「看來有人忍很久了？」Steve還不打算退出他的身體。

先陷入高潮的Bucky承受不起Steve用力操他，Steve放慢速度，反而停在更深的位置，刻意用龜頭磨著某個地方。這種方式並不會讓Bucky不舒服，卻能在裡面攪出一堆淫靡的腸液，為Bucky醞釀再次勃起的情緒，到了這種地步的Bucky會變得非常可愛，就算他從來不承認聽見自己被幹的聲音會讓他很興奮。

「再來一次？嗯？你可以的！」Steve不自覺想哄他，再次握住Bucky的陰莖上下套弄。這是Bucky最乖的樣子，表情慵懶，用鼻音呻吟著，他懶洋洋地配合Steve，讓Steve一直埋在他裡面，持續被填滿的感覺彷彿讓他從裡到外因此完整。

「你覺得Sam如果知道我們老是在練習室的沙發做愛，他會怎樣？」

「我不知道。」Steve用指甲刮了一下Bucky的老二頂端以示不滿，「你為什麼要突然提起Sam？」

「也許是因為我想他？」Bucky挺腰往Steve的手上抽送，Steve殘忍得按住他頂端的開口。「你就是不能好好說你也想我是吧！」

Bucky體內的凶器開始加快撞擊，他又勃起了，第二次，加倍的快樂和痛苦同時籠罩他。接下來的部分是Steve最喜歡的，他強迫Bucky忍住射精的感覺，即使Bucky被他操得哭出來，用世界上最好聽的叫床聲求他，哭著說「夠了」，他還是會從容地把快感逼到失禁的邊緣，「和我一起高潮。」他命令他。 

混蛋，Bucky想，這他媽太爽了！

Steve拔出來的瞬間，被磨到起白泡的腸液流出來。很好，弄髒沙發的其中一個兇手在這裡，但願Sam永遠不知道。Bucky踢了Steve一腳，「去拿面紙過來！」

事後溫存通常在簡單的清理之後，狹窄的沙發無法讓他們並肩而躺，但Steve樂於撐著手臂由上往下看著Bucky，兩條變軟的陰莖貼在一起的感覺很奇妙，是不帶情慾的挑逗，像在稱讚對方剛才的表現很好，也令他們感到安全。

「你他媽非得像個該死的控制狂？」Bucky捶了Steve一拳。「我知道你喜歡。」Steve低頭親他的下巴，揭開緩慢的調情序曲。如果Bucky順勢抬起下巴，Steve會往下親他的脖子，如果Bucky壓低下巴，Steve會沿著側臉的線條親他的耳朵，但Bucky這次哪個動作都沒做。

「我又沒說過我喜歡。」他捧著Steve的臉。

Steve安靜得注視他，眼睫毛投下的陰影無比深沉。

「但是我愛你。」Bucky得意地說道，他差點弄哭Steve，在那一刻到達永恆。截至目前為止，一切仍然是關於愛的故事，儘管當中有著分離，以及重逢。

Steve把頭靠在Bucky肩上，他們擁抱的姿勢既彆扭又委屈，這張沙發遲早會被他們搞壞。Bucky放棄思考，他感覺棒極了，一些像星星一樣、閃爍著光芒的細微亮點突然撞進他的腦袋，有時候不去想，難搞的它們才會出現，「你知道嗎，我要寫一首歌讚美你的大老二，爽翻天的那種。」Steve深表贊同，用指尖戳著他的肚臍，「恭喜你啊！奇怪的是你沒發現我早就這麼幹了嗎？」

「才怪！我不記得了。」Bucky笑了起來，Steve把他弄得很癢，他沒地方可躲，直到對方掐著他的腰，一臉認真地向他尋求答案。「你在說謊，你知道我所有的人生。」Steve確實有再度挑逗Bucky的意思，另外一個原因是Bucky需要表現得比不記得還要好，他分開Bucky的膝蓋，Bucky的陰莖可憐得垂在那裡。

「不要，你要殺死我了，我沒辦法再硬了。」

「噓，你不會死。」Steve往後退，低頭親吻他的大腿內側，Bucky不爭氣得發抖，期待中的疼痛沿著他的脊椎衝上後腦，Steve把小半圈的牙印刻在他的左大腿根部。他允許Steve像這樣咬他，操，那真的很刺激，一開始發現他們能這樣做的是Steve，Bucky並不會因此壞掉。

Steve又把更多吻帶到Bucky的腹部，乾掉的精液舔起來很腥臭，Bucky在舌尖和他交換味道，分開的時候還牽著口水絲，就像他們致力把場面搞得更加噁心。Steve捏著Bucky的下巴，「看著我。」他說。

那並不是命令，Bucky歪頭看向Steve，哦，他們終於捨得離開沙發了。Steve站在那裡，再次挺立的陰莖流著前液，Bucky向他微笑，拍了拍Steve的屁股叫他站好，於是半跪在地上用嘴去含Steve。

「操，Buck，你的嘴真棒！」Steve由衷地發出讚嘆，Bucky很擅長用嘴，那麼緊，那麼熱，他無法描述他有多想念這些。他的手指插進Bucky的頭髮裡，用力把他的頭按向自己，「我喜歡你的長頭髮，它們現在很方便。」Bucky的咒罵和嗚咽混合在嘖嘖水聲裡，他的嘴被粗暴對待，Steve稍微有點超過了，但那不是真正的問題，Bucky疲軟的陰莖惶恐得站起一半，根本不到一半。Steve惡劣得用腳趾去搔他大腿內側的牙印和輕踩他的陰莖，操，Bucky開始有尿意了。

作為報復，Bucky捏緊了Steve的屁股，Steve不認同Bucky一邊用嘴吸他，還一邊想用手指玩他屁股的主意，「專心點，別把事情弄得很複雜。」他仔細梳起Bucky的頭髮，用無聲的「當個好孩子」嘴型鼓勵Bucky，如同Bucky是他養的寵物或某個可以操的婊子，甚至兩者都是，畢竟Steve才剛幹完他，Bucky沒有一次對Steve老二的興趣低於身體其他部位。

Bucky抬頭瞪著Steve，他含著一根巨大的老二要怎麼說話？不，他不能。那是Steve絕對學不會，而他就是能同時吸出Steve的靈魂，又對此相當不屑。Steve最後射在他嘴裡。

「過來。」他滿懷愛意得對Bucky說。

Bucky當然知道Steve想吻他，總之當個好孩子對他毫無挑戰性可言，他跪在地上，仰頭對Steve張開嘴，嘴裡已經什麼東西都沒有了。

「你吞下去了？」

「嗯……」Bucky瞇起眼睛，拉長的眼尾像絲緞一般滑膩。Steve用指腹去勾他的嘴角，他的舌尖挑釁在上面畫圈，「你第二發的量太少了。」

「你說什麼？」Steve不確定一個被他榨乾的傢伙是不是真的在嫌棄他。Bucky的語氣就像在說Steve變老了，還帶有激怒和威脅的成分，「或者我們可以一起去廁所，你扶著我的老二，我他媽讓你看看我還有多少。」 

哦！

喔。

好啊，Steve為什麼不呢，他不會用狂野形容在床上的Bucky。首先，他們不總是在床上幹。其次，狂野百分之百是瞧不起Bucky的形容詞，某種程度來說也污辱到Steve。最後──當Steve一打開門，兩團黑影跌進來則完完全全是被遺忘的尷尬產物。

「操，你們是在偷聽還是偷看？」先說話的是Bucky。

「沒一個是。」

「都是。」

Steve不禁同情起前者，Bucky才說想人家，又用一臉「你們通通給我去死」的表情叫他們滾開，而Steve樂於做任何能讓他前吉他手開心的事情，包括扶著Bucky的老二像拿麥克風一樣自然。

 

※

 

我很好，振作，Sam喘口氣，勉勵自己不要太驚訝，他的主唱和前吉他手全身赤裸，晃著兩條老二走來走去並沒有什麼大不了。每個男人都有那玩意兒。沒錯，這裡原本是該用來練習的練習室，他只是不能把視線從沙發上的白色污漬移開，某一小塊新鮮的痕跡，他盯著它們，期待獲得一句比他媽的聖誕快樂還合理的解釋。

時間回到今天晚上稍早之前──記得嗎，他們所有人都應該在該死的酒會上，而Steve卻莫名其妙消失了。

> 『你們的感情真好！不過現在我也是〝你們〞的其中一個對吧！』Scott嚼著貌似馬卡龍的甜點，『我看到Steve和Bucky一起離開了，對，那個Bucky，他本人比照片還帥還辣，我女兒喜歡她，我女友也愛他，我是說我和你們一樣叫他Bucky應該沒關係吧？Steve會介意嗎？』
> 
> 『不會。』Sam是認真的。
> 
> 『你們知道嗎，我真的是個很敏銳的人。』Scott繼續說道。
> 
> 『好吧，你是，但僅僅搞錯了重點而已。』Clint展現無比的耐心。

比那更糟糕的是要命的好奇心會害死他們，Scott毅然決然留在酒會尋找打包食物回家的機會，而3、4號團員決定追隨主唱和前吉他手的腳步提前離開。最有趣的樂子絕對不會留到最後一刻才揭曉，這又不能怪5號團員，他是新來的，他當然不知道Bucky睡遍女歌迷有一半機會是真的，Steve是處男用膝蓋想就知道是假的，當這兩個人偷偷離開，連Clint都沒發現就叫偷偷，那意味著事情非常大條。

好了──現在進行式，此時此刻練習室的案發現場，Sam用半個眼白斜視從廁所回來的兩人，他不想知道Steve和Bucky結伴去廁所能幹嘛，不管他們是不是在尿尿。感謝上帝，起碼他們還記得穿上內褲。如果有人願意相信Sam，他發誓這全部都是Clint的錯。 

「什麼時候？」Steve不客氣得問他。

「我們什麼時候在外面？」Clint東張西望，無辜地烙下一句：「我很懷疑Sam的名字為什麼沒讓你們軟屌。」Sam替他默哀，是的，Clint，你他媽就是個智障，安心去死吧！用不著Sam動手，Bucky會用時速超過100英哩的快速球教訓他──儘管Clint最後徒手接住了那團鬼東西。

「你他媽不付錢就看了免費的動作片？吃洨吧你！」Bucky冷笑著表示：「試試Steve的滋味。」

 「喔，你把我的襯衫當抹布擦？」Steve說，「那是我的襯衫對吧？」

「老兄，你最好去洗手！」Sam誠心建議Clint。

「這又怎麼了？嗨，各位，這裡是練習室，所有的團員都有權利正常使用。」Clint鬼吼鬼叫著，「除了你──」他把顫抖的指尖指向Bucky，老天，他的手，他的手啊啊啊啊啊！Bucky沒看過那麼醜的手指。他還在咆哮，「該死的，我已為你們分手了，這難道不是你離團的原因嗎？」 

Bucky「嘖」了一聲，「我本來以為我們分了。」

「沒，我們根本沒分手。」顯然Steve有不同的見解，「我又沒答應，哪來的分手？」

「所以你們沒分手？你們只是在……長期的冷戰？」 

「好吧，我不喜歡冷戰這種說法，但，確實，就當作是冷戰吧。Bucky都不接電話。」

「你太煩了。」Bucky補充道。

Sam努力整理混亂的頭緒，遲鈍得發現事實，「原來你們真的在一起？我是說『在一起』的那種在一起？」

「Sam，幫個忙，Steve的破處人生和這張沙發的歷史一樣久好嗎。」Bucky覺得他的耐心已經被這群蠢蛋花光，而Sam還在不停試圖提升自我認知。黑皮膚的好友正碎碎唸著：「Dolores呢？你說過的那個女孩，紅髮、大胸部的？你不是喜歡她嗎？」

「那是我的失誤。」Bucky噘起嘴。

「Dolores是住在隔壁的鄰居九十歲老太太，你最好指的是她。」但解釋的卻是Steve，他抽動著嘴角附近的肌肉，「就算你這樣逼我，我也不會分手，我們認識的人裡面只有另外一個人符合類型，你要知道我死也不會追求Nat的。」

「因為Nat是我馬子啊！你們這群婊子養的混蛋！」Clint再度大吼。

「什麼？Nat是Clint的女朋友？」現在，說真的，Sam已經見識Steve和Bucky的裸體與激戰音響效果，再沒有任何事情能驚嚇到Sam了。

 

(TBC)

#


	3. Chapter 3

 

※

 

讓人猜不透的是Steve的態度，之後偶爾能看到Bucky出入S.H.I.E.L.D.的練習室，穿著緊身皮褲或皮夾克，釘著鉚釘的牛仔褲之類的，指甲塗著那種黑色的指甲油。有時候他們聊音樂，伴隨吉他的聲音，有時候Bucky只是躺在沙發上睡覺，Steve用手指玩著他的長髮，禁止Clint往熟睡的Bucky的額頭上貼商店的集點貼紙。

「當我一無所有的時候，至少我還擁有他。」主唱是這麼告訴他的團員們。

Bucky如今是Hydra的吉他手，Sam不會說他是敵人，他的離團對於陷入創作瓶頸的S.H.I.E.L.D.來說是良性刺激，Steve投入音樂的熱情比過去整年加起來還多。他們不只是最好的朋友，Bucky還是Steve的謬思女神或某種放養在外的一種、呃、不知道能不能叫做前男友的神奇生物。

「Steve自己說過的，Bucky想來就來想走就走，養隻貓都比那傢伙忠誠。」Clint啜飲著最新口味的獨角獸星冰樂，滿滿的人工彩虹色素、高熱量糖漿和反式脂肪奶油讓他心滿意足，他舔舔嘴角，「一個月的星巴克，打賭他們早就復合了。 

「你真無聊，Steve還說他們沒分手，我才不在意他們到底是什麼時候搞在一起的。」Sam把一隻腳跨在沙發的扶手上，Clint見鬼似的瞪著他。好吧好吧，Sam投降，下一秒把腳挪走了。人人有義務維護這張富有特殊意義與悠久歷史的沙發，無論基於什麼理由，Clint堅信那就是一塊聖地般的存在，是信仰的核心，想想某人的童貞，Sam簡直不敢想像這張沙發的螢光反應有多可怕。

「但如果他們從不在練習室以外的地方搞怎麼辦？」Clint用吸管攪著杯底的碎冰塊和牛奶，所有的顏色融化成詭異的外星人藍灰色，Sam一臉無奈地看著他。「我肯定會後悔和你聊這些，請說我聽得懂的話。」

「我只是覺得我們大家成天泡在這裡，Steve難道不會憋壞嗎？」

「別告訴我你有在注意Bucky多久回來一次。」Sam重重嘆口氣，

「喔，好吧，比一個月一次還多。」Clint愉快地說道。

總之，在睽違一年半之後，S.H.I.E.L.D.發行了一首小成本製作，整首MV在棚內拍攝完成的新單曲「 ** _16 year old kid again_** 」，這首歌的前奏以輕脆華麗的電子琴帶出其他樂器，Scott被Steve在錄音室蹂躪兩個月都在折磨同樣的音節。順便一提，他們又換了一個來自紐約皇后區的年輕新吉他手Peter。

「歡迎來到S.H.I.E.L.D.~~~~~~」Clint的脖子上掛著貝斯，把一支加倍佳(Chupa Chups)橘色棒棒糖塞到Scott嘴裡，Sam疑惑的臉從後方鼓架探出，正在走動的Peter留下紅藍兩色的殘影，而Steve的右手撐著麥克風架，他是唯一正臉面對鏡頭在笑的人。儘管銷售量奇慘無比，唱片公司從一開始就不看好，刪減大幅宣傳預算，但鼓點密集，速度感強烈，以緬懷青春、跳壞床墊向生活抗議的新單曲卻是有史以來最能貫徹主唱意志的作品。這張拍攝人不公開，視角從練習室沙發看過去的隨手拍照片出現在Bucky的手機裡，並成為「 ** _16 year old kid again_** 」的封面照。

 

※

 

十月底，接近十一月的時候，跟著Hydra在北美展開巡迴演唱會的Bucky，在最後一場演唱會結束的半夜，上傳一段4分多鐘的影片到社群平台。他寫下簡短的留言： **But I knew him** ，搭配以個人名義、自彈自唱的方式表演藍調濃厚的新歌「 ** _The Man on the Bridge_** 」，影片的最後Hydra的主唱Brock Rumlow很不情願得突然亂入鏡頭大喊：「When you gotta go, you gotta go.」

影片發佈不到一個小時，Natasha凌晨四點把Steve叫醒，她沙啞的聲音帶著疲倦，陸陸續續從手機那頭傳來，「Bucky剛剛宣布單飛了！你真該看看Rumlow有多捨不得他。」

沒多久Sam和Clint也跑來練習室，後者很沒必要的帶了一大堆零食，又不是要去中央公園他媽的野餐，距離最近一家供應早餐的快餐店開始營業還有三個小時。Steve穿著一件髒到不行、正中央有一個星星盾牌圖樣的舊T恤下樓迎接他們，「我醒了，是的，我也看了Bucky的影片。不──」他抓抓頭髮，「完全沒有，他沒跟我商量過。」但那個念頭大概在半年前、或許更久以前就已經存在，Steve很難向其他團員開口或加以形容，但他們並非全然沒感覺。

線上串流音樂改變了樂壇生態，實體唱片銷售量在下降，DJ竄起，電音強佔趨勢，這一切讓搖滾樂團的處境變得非常艱難，即使S.H.I.E.L.D.已經成功在全球賣出超過一億張的專輯，仍然無法避免在合約後期被唱片公司推著走的局面。當紅的Hydra早晚會面臨和S.H.I.E.L.D.一樣的困境。早已成名的他們處處受限，過多的商業包裝像一條緩慢駛進自殺的火車，Bucky總是率先反抗，Steve能很驕傲的說那個人是Bucky，直到另一個固執的、來自布魯克林的青少年死於創作枯竭症。

自由的代價很高，即將三十歲的Steve Rogers願意付出代價。

「說吧，Steve，你打算怎麼做？」Clint把嘴裡的洋芋片嚼得咖滋作響，「我有農場、穀倉，一台壞掉的拖拉機──沒寫在檔案裡的退休生活，要加入嗎？」Sam用不知道從哪裡弄來的即溶咖啡和他的可樂乾杯。「哥們，我只想確認我們已經考慮清楚了，朝你開槍的人通常也會向我開槍。」

事情不會那麼簡單，輿論是會吃人的怪獸，況且他們和唱片公司還有合約在。

Steve陷入沙發的墊子裡，這種憂心忡忡的表情讓Sam無比懷念，在過去熬夜和團員討論編曲的時候，他們爭論細節，整個晚上的嘴巴無法閉上，Bucky一個人就能包辦所有的屁話、髒話和廢話。唱片公司幾度想在曼哈頓提供更寬敞明亮、設備齊全的練習室給他們，但所有人都更喜歡這棟老公寓的地下室，Steve和Bucky曾經窩在二樓的房間好幾年，Sam和Clint都睡過那間房間的地板，是他們合力把那張爛沙發從樓上搬到地下室。

如果IKEA知道這張當初以特價售出的爛沙發會成為日後的搖滾ICON，他們肯定會把它設計得更耐用。Clint用油膩的手指扯著它的脫線，鬚邊的範圍越來越大，他猜得到Steve的想法，Sam當然也是。

「S.H.I.E.L.D.不再是我們想像的樣子。」Steve平靜得說道：「我知道我的要求太多了──」Sam盯著他苦笑，「你知道你是。」

「現在的煩惱只剩下早餐要吃什麼了。」Clint已經把所有的零食全嗑光。

早上七點，S.H.I.E.L.D.宣布解散。

 

※

 

那不是世界末日，有Natasha在就不可能，即使她簽下的樂手一個比一個亂來，就好像男孩們不找她麻煩不甘心似的。Steve從沒懷疑她在精緻合身的套裝下藏著殺人武器，她仍然有辦法讓唱片公司同意S.H.I.E.L.D.最後一張專輯是以精選輯加過去未發行的B-Side曲子的方式推出，合約關係至此結束。加入未滿一年的新吉他手Peter還是個學生，S.H.I.E.L.D.解散後，他在繼續念書或尋找下一個樂團之間猶豫不決，而Scott是Steve最深感抱歉的對象。

依Clint的說法，Scott是一個經歷人生百態，能理解各種狀況，經過高度社會化的神奇男人，他支持Steve的決定，但怎麼說呢，Scott唯一擔心的是每個月初被前妻追殺的贍養費，他一覺醒來的隔天就丟了工作。

全美娛樂頭條整個禮拜被S.H.I.E.L.D.解散的消息洗版，社群平台上一片哀嚎，唱片公司的官網湧入大批激動的歌迷，流量瞬間暴增當掉，以至當Bucky戴著酷酷的太陽眼鏡和復古版的布魯克林道奇棒球帽出現在拉瓜迪亞機場(La guardia Airport, LGA)時，川流不息的乘客沒人注意到他，連跟拍他的鏡頭也沒。

Bucky單飛變得不是那麼重要了，這真是讓本人愉悅的發現，他已經很久沒有像個正常人在紐約街頭閒晃。喔──衛道人士對於他送給狗仔的中指照片一直批評不斷，好像搞搖滾的傢伙會帶壞他們的孩子，讓他們不知道該怎麼教育下一代。說真的彈吉他才不可能召喚出什麼惡魔呢。

他拉著登機箱在最喜歡的熱狗小吃攤排隊，大量的訊息塞爆他的手機，主要原因是Brock像個該死的前男友那樣糾纏他。但，停下，他們真的不是，Brock單方面的行為關Bucky屁事。Steve無疑很煩，抱歉了，Brock則屬於更討厭的類型。

 

※

 

練習室門把被轉動的方式有點像恐怖電影的情節，安靜而突然，Bucky的到來比Steve想像得還晚。也許最多就再撐一、兩天吧，要是全美國的娛樂記者和狗仔隊更有毅力守在Steve可能出沒的各個地方，Steve不能保證自己會不會像Bucky說得那樣，把麥克風先塞進對方嘴裡，再從一個會在電視上被消音的地方拿出來，然後又塞回對方嘴裡。

他的確在忍耐。

事實上這很扯，但Steve並沒有意識到宣布解散的時間點在S.H.I.E.L.D.出道滿十週年的前夕，廣大的歌迷為此心碎。Natasha精心修飾過的官方聲明稿不能阻止美國人特愛陰謀論的可能性，奇怪的流言正轉變成針對團員的人身攻擊，凡是偉大的搖滾樂團面臨說再見的那天，主唱和吉他手的關係總是特別受到關注，機率通常指向壞的那種。

Bucky從門口的地墊下摸出備用鑰匙，他回到紐約已經一個禮拜，又拖了好幾天才到這裡。「我還在想你什麼時候才肯出現。」Steve抱住他的力量快扭斷他肋骨，金髮男人箍住他的腰，寬大的掌心溜進他的T恤裡到處亂摸。Bucky拍拍Steve的頭，後者把腦袋埋進他的胸膛，悶悶的聲音聽起來相當可憐。「他們說你是擅自離團的自私混蛋，長期與主唱不和，不願與團員進行溝通，你是最終讓S.H.I.E.L.D.解散的真正兇手。」

「我是嗎？」

「不幸的是你的確很混蛋，但是是我的。」Steve說，「我的混蛋。」

「你應該告訴我他們是誰。」

「新聞，報紙，也許雜誌。」他聳聳肩，「無所不在的網路，我幾天前剛學會怎麼用Tumblr和Reddit。聽我說，寶貝，你在那上面的形象真他媽糟糕。」

「意思是我很火熱。」Bucky眨眨眼睛。

「嗯哼，我同意你非常辣。」Steve把手伸進他的褲襠，指尖梳過他的恥毛，「人們有權利在網路發表意見，每個人都表現得比你媽媽或我媽媽還了解我們，我甚至不知道原來我們已經是仇人了。」Bucky的老二被握住，Steve只是在把玩那東西，輕扯著包皮，「不是Hydra，不是S.H.I.E.L.D.，告訴我，你還能去哪裡？」

「任何你在的地方，我覺得你喜歡這個答案。」Bucky推著Steve的手上下滑動，要做就好好做，他一點都不反對從Steve為他手淫開始。他的牛仔褲褪在腳踝邊，形成兩個好笑的圓圈，他還穿著襪子呢。Steve把他壓在牆上，他懷念以前Natasha幫他訂的洛杉磯比佛利山莊的精品飯店，巡迴演唱會總有那麼幾場的氣氛嗨到翻天，結束後在大片落地窗前赤裸做愛是Bucky人生的前三名，絕對不是現在他背後那堵骯髒冷硬的水泥牆。

Clint是對的，練習室從來不是適合做愛的場所。

Bucky的下體戳進Steve的拳頭裡，他硬得要命，「嘿，你在生氣！」他貼著Steve的耳朵跟Steve說話，Steve到目前為止還沒吻他。「我有生氣的權利。」那傢伙迴避和Bucky眼神接觸，下半身倒是牢牢卡住Bucky，「沒有人能說你是兇手，他們不了解你，他們不能這麼做。」他把Bucky抱更緊了。

Bucky認出Steve穿了一件柔軟的棉製抽繩長褲，深灰色，Walmart最便宜的款式。他們有很長一段時間不分彼此的衣物，Steve尤其喜歡那些越洗越舊、越舊越好穿的家居服。他隔著薄薄的布料撫摸Steve鼓起來的胯下，Steve正在頂他卻拒絕他的碰觸，「別碰我。」

「這不公平！」Bucky抱怨道。

Steve終於湊上來啃Bucky的嘴，用牙齒撕咬Bucky的唇，熾熱混亂的呼吸噴在Bucky臉上。「操，我不能就這樣幹你，套子用完了，沒有潤滑劑，而且……我大概沒辦法幫你擴張，我會弄傷你。」他簡直要捏斷Bucky的老二。Bucky的蛋蛋在發脹，陰莖根部蓄積著快要高潮的壓力。

「去你的Steve，很痛──」

當然必須是痛的，Steve是那麼的用力，他讓Bucky換了姿勢，這下變成是Bucky的臉貼著水泥牆。他從身後籠罩Bucky，像個野獸叼著Bucky頸後的肌膚，明明是濕軟的舌頭在舔著Bucky，Bucky卻幾乎哭出來。他的視線泛淚，馬眼滴著前液，無論是上面或下面，Steve強硬得從Bucky身上掐出東西。

「該死的你就是在考驗我的耐性，我知道你回紐約了，為什麼不早點來找我？你就是混蛋，你總是喜歡當混蛋，到底是誰允許你想幹嘛就幹嘛？」

好問題，Bucky對Steve擠出一抹微笑。 

「操，是我，還能有誰。」Steve接著自問自答，「你他媽不在乎其他人怎麼說你，可是我在乎。你知道嗎？沒人比你更混蛋，你是我的吉他手，是我最好的朋友，是我的男人，而且你愛我。」他鬆開按住Bucky頂端開口的拇指，圈住龜頭又推擠著，尖銳的疼痛感刮著馬眼內壁，Bucky腫脹的老二刺痛著流出精液。

Steve仍緊貼著向他傾訴，「Bucky，你愛我。」

「是的，我愛你，除了你差點報廢我的老二。」抵在Bucky臀縫間的巨物沒有消下去的跡象，Bucky轉身用手肘攻擊Steve的腹部，「滿意了沒？冷靜下來沒？」

「嗯。」濃濃的鼻音。

「那就從我身上滾開。」他對著Steve的那根表示：「去死。」然而沒有證據顯示他們之後不會滾上床，所有經歷分別後的性愛都棒得讓Bucky覺得激怒Steve不是他欠幹，Steve平日不怎麼照顧自己下面通常是為了能瘋狂操他。

當Steve深深埋進他體內，把Bucky的小穴操成一個屬於Rogers的形狀，他對著他的屁股稱讚他，「值得一提的是，你的新歌還不錯！」

Bucky呻吟著，「只是還不錯？」

「鑒於我其實是 _在你上面的男人_ ，寶貝你該滿足了。」Steve在他髖骨附近留下一些指痕。

 

※

 

某家每逢週末才發行的八卦雜誌把重點放在Bucky的臉上，他們打上大大的標題：「 **誰是橋上的男人？** 」或許編輯只是想把Bucky的照片竭盡所能的放大，為了衝刺銷售而把他的雙唇用修圖軟體修得可口誘人。當期雜誌在街頭的攤販販售，價格低廉，很容易就能買到，大約半個紐約的份量像跳樓大拍賣的貨品堆滿整間練習室，以VIP式的迎接方式被當事人發現。

「這他媽是怎麼回事？」Bucky咆哮著，他可不記得自己和Steve什麼時候開起美術勞作教室。雜誌們被疊成ㄇ字型──完美，懸空的那一排彷彿見鬼的世界奇觀，或者說像一座橋。當然，他看得出來是橋，每個男孩都玩過樂高。Steve試著用腳趾頭推倒它們，看在Rogers太太的份上，你幾歲了？Bucky可怕的眼神射向Steve，你是只有3歲的小鬼。

他按下手機的通話鍵，「Sam，你去告訴Clint，我要殺了他。」

好吧，Steve不會阻止Bucky那麼做。

 

(TBC)

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文裡的螢光反應有看CSI系列美劇的應該懂我意思吧，就是精液斑，用紫外線燈照下去會很精彩 ㄎㄎ


	4. Chapter 4

 

※

 

天氣有些陰沉，日子沒什麼特別，在他們經歷感恩節、聖誕節，以及新年之後，他女兒手作的槲寄生依然掛在牆上，前S.H.I.E.L.D.的鍵盤手Scott已經欠了前妻好幾個月的贍養費。老實說他的專長並不是收集ex，上帝，所有的人事物前面都能加上該死的ex直到操蛋的世界末日。

好消息是那一天還沒來臨，更好的消息是他不知道走了什麼狗屎運。

位於地下室的練習室和Scott上次來的樣子差不多，「嗨，哥們！」他向大家打招呼，Sam對他露出牙膏廣告的招牌笑容。Clint縮在一張高腳椅上，「我恐怕你還是只能當五號團員。」他告訴Scott。Steve正在調整麥克風架的高度，一切看起來是他們該有的樣子，Scott才不在乎Clint說什麼，他不可能天天下床下錯邊。

「好的，所以我們的吉他手在哪裡？」他興奮得說道。

 

※

 

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes回來了。 

事情他媽的才不奇怪，那傢伙離開的時候沒經過Steve同意，回來當然也不需要Steve的批准。

顯然睡在Bucky隔壁的人沒有及時叫他起床，而放任他壓軸登場。他的頭髮有些零亂，在鎖骨附近捲曲著；身上那件肩膀到袖子一體成型設計，使用深藍色和灰色雙色搭配的拉克蘭袖T恤完美貼合他的肌肉，倒是牛仔褲鬆垮垮地掛在腰上，過長的褲管拖在他的腳踝邊。他走進練習室，剛睡醒的雙眼對於刺眼的燈光感到莫名不悅，他還沒吃早餐，還沒喝咖啡，空蕩蕩的胃裡只有胃酸在搖晃，朦朧的睡意像一團棉花不停搔癢他，導致他用鼻腔不滿地哼聲著。

在他沒主動開口說話前，沒有任何人會想惹他，喜歡找死的Clint除外。Clint看了Bucky一眼，「嘿，我他媽才退休五分鐘，世界就糟得跟屎一樣！」而這正是他們所有人再次聚集在這裡的原因，Steve成立了一支新樂團。

Bucky把自己摔進爛沙發裡，向Clint豎起右手的中指，「廢物，親愛的，過來向我的老二懺悔。」Clint笑得很欠揍，他讓Steve看到他把一個灑滿糖霜的甜甜圈放在Bucky的頭頂上，「我真希望你的血糖值能有所長進，誰來救救你？」

Steve一臉寵溺的表情真是夠了。

Bucky沉默地啃起甜甜圈，Scott發現他酷炫的金屬手臂紋身，「天啊，Bucky，你真的好帥好棒！」他看著Bucky的眼神閃亮亮，像渴望簽名照的粉絲。Bucky一點不意外Steve讓又一個怪咖成為他們的團員，這個怪咖希望以飼養的寵物螞蟻的名字為新樂團命名，到底什麼人會把螞蟻當寵物啊？嘖嘖。 

「 _安東尼_ 。」Scott篤定得說，「聽聽──讓我們歡迎安東尼樂團，多好啊！」

為什麼是 _安東尼_ ？Bucky不想問，安東尼就像田納西州的老爺爺名字。

Sam肯定支持Steve的提議，而僅僅一個甜甜圈無論如何是不能收買Bucky的。

「為什麼不能叫 _彩虹小馬_ ？友情就是魔法，讓我們一起彩虹搖滾吧~~~~我覺得我們應該投票決定團名！」Clint噘起的嘴巴不能再更惹人討厭了，Bucky替Nat覺得可憐。

 

※

 

一支聽都沒聽過的樂團Howling Commandos每個禮拜五晚上和週末開始在布魯克林的PUB駐唱。

咆哮突擊隊？真虧Steve想得出這種團名，又不是三角洲部隊、空降特勤隊之類的特種部隊名稱，一支叫咆哮突擊隊的搖滾樂團真他媽嗆，他們幹嘛不把安東尼和彩虹小馬合併，乾脆就叫彩虹安東尼呢，Bucky的人生浪費在這群傢伙上實在太有意義了。

「身為你們的經紀人，我得善盡告知義務，重回獨立音樂界會讓你們少賺很多錢，那表示我的佣金也會減少。」然而Natasha並沒有試著努力說服他們，她的聲音聽起來比任何時候都悅耳，Bucky不情願得稱她為好女人，她究竟為什麼會看上Clint著實讓人不解。

和當初成立S.H.I.E.L.D.的狀況不一樣，Howling Commandos並不以出道和發行唱片為目標，在經歷大牌樂團時期的電視節目訪問轟炸，雜誌照片拍攝，開遍大型巡迴演唱會之後，他們回到最初的原點──發表自己滿意的作品，走進擁擠的人群進行現場表演。Steve享受與歌迷擊掌，用啤酒乾杯，以及輕易伸手碰觸Bucky的日子。

Bucky生來就是台上的巨星，搖滾在Bucky身上像一種特別曖昧的格調，緊繃的皮褲為他勾勒出修長柔韌的身軀，Steve盯著他的視線過分灼熱。在即將到來的副歌階段，Steve伸手勾住他的吉他手脖子，把麥克風伸到Bucky嘴前，讓Bucky幫他和音。

他的嘴唇是真的貼著Bucky的耳廓，他們共用同一支麥克風，現場有幾十個人看到主唱在調戲他的吉他手，刺耳的尖叫聲掀翻整座屋頂。操，Steve怎麼敢。「嘿，寶貝，他們應該知道我他媽現在就想在台上幹你嗎？」他的低語和濕滑的舌頭像蛇一樣爬過Bucky的耳垂。濡濕的觸感剝奪Bucky有限的注意力，Bucky不得不分心，手指撥弄著吉他弦，卻依然非常完美沒彈錯任何一個音。

我的好男孩，Steve轉過身用口型對Bucky說道。

不過Bucky才不領情，他挑了兩首歌之後，在Steve雙手抱著麥克風架，忙著發出鬼魂般高音的同時脫了Steve最貴的黑色襯衫，就像這樣──從後面靠近Steve，快、狠、準，把所有的扣子往兩邊扯爆就對了！

**歡迎光臨Steve Rogers的大片胸肌和腹肌！**

如果有人注意到Steve淡粉色的乳頭，別客氣，不用謝Bucky。那些可愛的、金色的肚毛沿著Steve腹肌中間的腹中線往下隱沒在牛仔褲頭裡才是Bucky不想分享的風景。主唱和吉他手儼然已經玩瘋，這個平凡的夜晚在Clint偷襲Steve得逞之後，場面上升到核彈炸裂的等級，5呎8吋*的Clint還得墊腳才有辦法把那瓶礦泉水從Steve頭頂淋下去。

「做得好！」Bucky狠狠和他擊掌。

用濕Steve絕對是Clint最天才的決定，上帝為證，無論Clint之前有多混帳，仁慈的Bucky願意全部原諒他。

「好吧，喜歡你看到的嗎？」Steve甩著濕漉漉的頭毛，他脫下殘破的襯衫送給歌迷，精壯結實的上半身泛著水光。Scott神經線上的保險絲瞬間燒斷，Sam還記得把嘴巴關上，而Bucky狂笑不止，「好了，甜心，現在大家都知道你有多美了！」他順勢把手搭在Steve的腰上，Steve想也不想轉頭把一個吻印在他的額頭上。

為什麼是額頭。

太自然、太他媽的純情了，像Steve擔心他不明白他有多珍惜他似的。 

他們從十六歲就在一起，Bucky斷斷續續想著，這裡實在太吵，他的耳朵和整顆腦袋嗡嗡作響。他和Steve，這個世界沒有理由阻止他們滾到床上，就是，發生了，從最好的朋友變成可以做愛的朋友。但誰叫Bucky就是個貨真價實的混蛋呢，沒能處理好同事、摯友與情人的多重關係，他曾經搞砸一切，愚蠢地從Steve身邊逃跑，以為分開能解決問題，那是他的錯。一年後他回來了，Steve致力把他操進任何地方，他不應該因為只是一個額頭上的吻而緊張，既遙遠又親密的疼痛向Bucky襲來。

 

※

 

如果指望Steve沒發現任何不對勁是天大的笑話，他們的吉他手缺席了禮拜一和禮拜三下午的固定練習，對此主唱先生表現得相當冷靜與正常。

「噢，Bucky又逃家了嗎？」Clint假裝在對Sam說話，而後者又試圖讓自己像在和Scott討論什麼大事，儘管根本不會有大事，除了所有和Bucky有關的事。

「你太寵他了。」難得造訪練習室的Natasha做出結論。

然而這已經遠比Steve預期的時間還要短，Bucky在禮拜五的早晨踹開公寓大門。

Steve一副剛沖完澡的樣子，脖子上搭著毛巾，穿著背心和那件蠢兮兮的棉褲，手上還捧著冒著熱氣的馬克杯，Bucky聞到咖啡的香味了。

「你過得還不錯嘛！」他有些不甘心。

Steve把杯子放在餐桌上，他不打算移動腳步，撐著兩隻手臂在那裡盯著Bucky。Bucky的雙眼冒著血絲，臉色蒼白，下巴掛著淺淺的鬍渣，頭髮鬆散得披在肩上，要不是Steve太了解他，他確實看起來挺狼狽的，但一點也不值得同情。

「過來我這裡。」Steve說，Bucky扁嘴的小動作在他意料之內。

「不要。」

莫名其妙的反抗也在Steve的意料之內，於是他又說了一次，「過來。」每個人都知道他對Bucky有得是耐心。

Bucky在Steve第三次開口前靠近Steve，Steve不會說第三次。他低著頭，研究Steve光裸的腳板踩在地毯上，修長的蹠骨們撐起肌膚弧度，潛伏的靜脈浮起，操──他幾乎是同時往Steve的身上跳。Steve毫無困難接住他，Bucky更願意承認他是被抱住，Steve捧住的其實是他的屁股，他的雙腿環在Steve腰上，接著Steve把他放在了餐桌上。

「小混蛋，你這次只消失了五天，有進步。」再上一次是三年，Steve輕撫著他的背，「嗯哼，所以我猜你有話想對我說？」

「你最好別太得意，媽的，我知道你一定會。」Bucky倚著Steve的胸口，Steve的指尖在他尾椎打轉，最終是交疊的十指摁在那個地方。「我們不趕時間。」Steve告訴他，Bucky把兩隻腳踝勾在Steve腰後，沒有其他姿勢會比面對面更適合他們，他們可以無所事事浪費整個早上，Steve永遠比Bucky擅長這些，無論如何Bucky依然欠Steve一個解釋。

「好。」他的聲音很輕，像他十六歲第一次回覆對方的求愛。

「為了什麼？」Steve把下巴擱在他頭頂。

「你他媽是認真的。」Bucky咬著唇。Steve的胸腔在膨脹，重重嘆了一口氣，「我當然是。」而Bucky把臉埋進他的胸肌裡，正甜蜜得指控他，「你，布魯克林的傻瓜，你想公開出櫃，我不知道我值不值得你這麼做。」

「我以為你剛剛說好？」Steve按在Bucky腰際的手緊得快掐死Bucky。在解散S.H.I.E.L.D.的時候，他們大概就和葛萊美獎或搖滾名人堂無緣了，Steve完全不在意那些東西，「我要提醒你，要是我們在台上玩過火了，你可以揍Clint，但狗仔跟拍我們，你不能爆打他們。」

「難道我不能一邊牽著你，一邊表達我對操他的世界的敬意？」Bucky悶著聲音在笑，他到時候大概會面向鏡頭，光是想像那樣的畫面具有激勵與激怒兩種意思就讓人興奮，他比以為的更喜歡Steve的主意。「好吧，可以，如果你想的話，只要確保你舉起的手指 _是對的那隻_ 。」說完Steve的手移到他的屁股上，有那麼一絲宣示主權的意思，源源不絕的暖意流淌著。「Buck，至少你願意花整整五天想這件事情，我不能再要求你更多了。」

「真高興你有自知之明，我可是煩惱得睡不著呢。」Bucky依舊在笑，他或Steve打翻桌上的咖啡，他們的動作太大了，可憐的餐桌。

「別管它。」Steve的親吻來得正是時候，他被Bucky的膝蓋和雙腿鎖定，哪裡也不想去，Bucky無法遮掩的勃起才是他要照顧的對象。他掏出Bucky的老二，Bucky的大腿根部在發抖，前端濕漉漉的。他一手搓揉著Bucky的陰莖，另一手包覆下面的雙球，他們大部分的性愛並不時常以此開始。只不過在這個早上，Steve想溫柔得折磨Bucky，緩慢地將他帶向高潮的死亡之地。

Bucky發出細碎的呻吟，扭動著屁股催促Steve，Steve已經摸遍他下面，甚至搔弄著敏感的會陰，但他得不到更多。在Steve的堅持之下，他痛苦得保持勃起狀態，密集的吻從他的下巴滑到喉結，他側過頭，Steve的舌頭沿著狗牌項鍊描繪他的脖子線條，舔著兩根鎖骨之間的小小凹陷。

「我得在你身上弄些他媽的痕跡，讓每個人知道你是我的。」Steve把吸吮肌膚的聲音弄得嘖嘖作響。

「操──我已經是了。」Bucky相信Steve該死的在咬他。他蜷起腳趾，用腳背不停磨蹭Steve，難得不那麼壞，意思就是像個真正的婊子讓他的男人為他瘋狂。「幹我，不然就再努力點！」他把腳掛到Steve肩上，Steve跪下了。

他從頭到尾沒碰Steve的老二，Steve灼熱的呼吸拂過他的大腿內側，他們專心沉醉於取悅唯一一個人的口交，而那個人毫無疑問是Bucky。Steve少有的順從姿態讓Bucky硬得不行，他全部噴在Steve的嘴裡，又迫不急待把Steve拉起來，開心得舔去對方嘴角的白液，「親愛的，早安啊！」他的聲音情色沙啞，全身散發被好好操過的慵懶氣息，即使他們還沒那麼幹，他只是一尊餐桌上的愛神被Steve膜拜與享用。

「早安，寶貝。」Steve誠心回答他。

 

(TBC)

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 內文提到Clint的身高5呎8吋(大約172cm)是參考演員Jeremy Renner，是說Chris和Seb一樣高的樣子~~~~~兩隻站在一起的畫面就是好看啊！


	5. Chapter 5

 

※

 

或許不總是那麼糟糕，但Sam同意用操他的，去他的，他媽的，該死的，或者操你的，去你的，婊子養的來形容這個世界。千萬記得，他絕對絕對不會為此留半滴淚，那個人才不是他。

「這樣很好，你知道，就是，很酷。」Clint抽動著鼻子。

「是的，很酷。」Sam重複著Clint的話，「酷斃了。」

「為什麼我們當時沒在現場嗎？我真希望我在那裡。」

「別哭，你這個傻子。」

Natasha稍早傳了訊息給她的男友，「我確保你是最早知道的團員。」她故意加了一整排的愛你噢啾咪的表情符號，「明天過後會有不同的記者一直問你同樣的問題，準備好和他們一起幹翻閒言閒語吧！」

 

※

 

那天應該是禮拜六，Bucky喜歡禮拜六，一整個禮拜最討人喜歡的日子。

早上，天氣晴朗，黑色雪佛蘭轎車裡的鏡頭一直對著他們，別指望他們假裝不知道。Bucky發現Steve喝了三杯咖啡，第三杯加了奶泡和焦糖，「你喝到我的，如果你有注意到的話。」

如果 ** _他們_** 有注意到的話，Steve想，他往後整個人靠在椅背上，伸展著雙臂。露天咖啡座的遮陽傘投下令人舒適的陰影。

「你要賠我一杯。」Bucky慢吞吞得幹掉Steve的三明治，反正Steve可以再買，「而且我很餓。」

「講得好像我沒餵飽你一樣。」Steve盯著他的嘴。

於是Bucky舔了舔自己的唇，「你說呢？」 

幾分鐘後，Steve終究是在櫃檯排隊，星巴克店員的動作好像不能再更快點。牆上的黑板畫仍舊是同一幅，旁邊玻璃櫥櫃裡的蘋果派又改變他的心意，他點了其中一塊和Bucky最愛的星冰樂。

他們坐在那裡享受陽光與微風，Steve戴著全黑的棒球帽，金髮在帽簷下亂竄，Bucky把太陽眼鏡掛在T恤領口，露出一小截狗牌項鍊的鍊子，但最引人注目的還是他左臂的金屬鱗片紋身。他們都穿了牛仔褲，深色丹寧和帶著都會風格的淺灰色很容易分辨出兩個人的品味不同。時間還很早，桌上的紙盤殘留食物碎屑，用過的餐巾被丟進喝完的塑料杯，Bucky低著頭，指尖隨意在手機螢幕上滑動。

沒有目的，沒有計畫，沒有其他什麼。

他的朋友們會說這叫無聊，而無聊對Steve來說是稀奇的感受，Bucky口中的控制狂真正感興趣的向來是Bucky本人，那就是一切，即使什麼都不做也是好的。他，和Bucky，在一起。Steve讓腦子裡盤旋的某個字眼安靜降落。

他彎起嘴角。

「有什麼好笑的？」Bucky抬頭問他。

「沒什麼。」

但這個姿勢很方便，方便他們這麼做，這個距離也很方便，方便他們這麼做，所以他們為什麼不這麼做呢。Bucky瞇起眼睛，一隻溫熱的手如同無數次裡的每一次，掌心熟練得撫過脖子，按在他的後頸上，摩娑著他的肌膚。

然後Steve嚐到了甜味。

那隻手繼續向下，從領口勾出Bucky的狗牌項鍊，長長的銀色鍊子，兩塊小小的狗牌，其中一塊磨損得比較嚴重，另外一塊被套上消音的黑色橡膠圈細心保護著。他把狗牌壓在Bucky印著NASA和宇宙圖樣的T恤上，拍拍對方的胸肌，「這樣好多了，你看上去真棒！」

離開的時候，Steve走在Bucky前面，而按照當事人之一的意思，他停下腳步，轉身，接著面向黑色雪佛蘭，堅定地舉起他們的手。

 

※

 

Natasha的手機鈴聲接下來沒有停過，她已經為了這天準備很久，她所採取的措施是精確有效率的，早已擬好的新聞稿，幾通必打的電話，包含聯絡私人保全公司之類的，再撥出時間發訊息給Clint。根據她的心情好壞，Clint有百分之五十的機率被暱稱為男友，並得到可愛的表情符號。

顯然男孩們製造的麻煩與樂子一樣多，她開始厭倦當保姆了。

Clint在前往練習室的路上收到訊息，他早到半個小時，在兩個街口外的停車場遇到Sam。他們並肩走了一小段路，拐進便利商店的時候，Sam猜他要採購零食。「我們要慶祝，對，慶祝，狠狠地慶祝，白天就喝醉的那種。喔，天哪！我簡直不敢相信！」他放進購物籃的卻是啤酒，一副既緊張又興奮的樣子。

見鬼，這他媽是什麼大事，Sam在百威上方又放了一箱可樂娜。

系列照片是他們最先看到的，點開任何一種社群媒體App都看得到金髮的男人在和紋身的男人約會。約會的地點和全美國的情侶一樣，而他們認識那兩張臉。

「Steve是不是伸舌頭了？」

 「絕對的。」

「噢，Sam，我跟你提過我有多愛Bucky那傢伙嗎？」

「你偷吃他的披薩，是的──我當然知道，你以為你怎麼活到現在的？他也愛你。」

他們的主唱和吉他手用一個吻橫掃全美所有新聞版面，當Clint明白為什麼不能把另一張照片放上頭條，這張男人與男人的親親照就顯得純情多了。被上傳到Instagram的影片生動得還原現場，原本牽著手的兩個人轉身向鏡頭走來，操，Bucky狠狠豎起他的中指，他其他的手指甚至還緊緊扣住Steve的──那一刻Clint真為他們感到驕傲。

像與世界作對的勇氣，像大聲說愛的勇氣。

Clint想趴在他女友柔軟的胸部上，但他有的是Sam的肩膀，他把淚水和鼻涕偷偷黏在Sam的襯衫上。Sam沒有推開他，Sam是好人，其實他也愛Sam。他和Sam用啤酒乾杯，把滿地垃圾留給他們的好友清理，Bucky會再次威脅要宰了Clint，而Clint肯定能繼續活下去。 

 **_PS._ ** **_記者無法從Sam_ ** **_嘴裡問出對主唱和吉他手出櫃的想法。_ **

**_PPS._ ** **_記者也無法從Clint_ ** **_嘴裡問出。_ **

**_PPPS._ ** **_他們還有一個鍵盤手叫Scott_ ** **_， 但他真的是個很敏銳的人，所以別擔心他說錯話。_ **

 

※

 

公開出櫃後的十二個小時，支持者為他們設立Hashtag，大量的模仿曬照行為引來同樣數量的匿名投訴，主流媒體嘗試用別的細節淡化 ** _#_** ** _愛與操的牽手中指_** 熱潮。仔細放大影片就能看到Bucky脖子上的狗牌，那些浮凸的文字從來不是秘密，一塊刻著Barnes的名字代表自己，套著黑色橡膠圈的那塊刻著Steven G. Rogers的名字顯示被屬於。

帶有藍色小勾勾，Brock Rumlow的帳號立刻按讚並分享此照片。

大批記者跑去圍堵Scott，他在趕時間，從汽車的車窗探出半顆頭，「嘿，我女兒在後座，別問我他們的手指有什麼問題，他們只是缺了戒指。」

 

(END)

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中間一度卡文，最後終於寫完了，作者自己覺得感動......總之這個樂團的每個人都有不同屬性，感情好什麼的才不會說出來呢~~~喜歡本文的話，歡迎留言喔！


End file.
